The present invention relates to a packaging system for a pre-assembled barbeque grill including a grill housing that is collapsed relative to spaced legs for shipping, the packaging system being usable when the grill housing is located in its collapsed position to facilitate shipping and handling of the pre-assembled gas barbeque grill.
As shown in our aforementioned co-pending patent applications, a unique pre-assembled gas barbeque grill has been developed which eliminates frustrating assembly experiences and the time required to assemble barbeque grills. Our recently developed pre-assembled gas barbeque grill includes spaced leg supports which are attached to and support a grill housing. The grill housing is movable between a collapsed position relative to the leg supports for shipping, and is also being movable to an extended position relative to the leg supports during operation and use of the barbeque grill. As will be appreciated, when the grill housing is collapsed relative to the leg supports, the pre-assembled barbeque grill will be confined into a smaller predetermined volume, to facilitate placement in a shipping carton. A liquid propane tank is also positioned in the shipping carton at one end. Following purchase, the tank can be removed from the shipping carton, without removing the pre-assembled grill, for filling prior to arrival at the user's home. The pre-assembled grill is thereafter removed from the shipping carton for set-up at the user's home, including attachment of the filled tank to the grill, for immediate operation of the grill.
It is well known to use various protective cushion elements inside a shipping carton to protect the product being shipped. Where the product is a pre-assembled gas barbeque grill, as disclosed in our aforementioned co-pending patent applications, several different and unique problems must be addressed, in order to protect the pre-assembled gas barbeque grill during shipping and handling, while also enabling various grill components to be shipped with the pre-assembled barbeque grill. As can be seen in the description that follows, the unique solutions that have been developed show the that novel packaging system of the present invention not only addresses peculiar problems associated with pre-assembled gas barbeque grills, but also provide additional benefits and advantages in securing and protecting the pre-assembled gas barbeque grill, until it is opened by the ultimate consumer.